KP:AD Patriotic Duty
by SDZero
Summary: 2nd story in the KP:AD series. Dr. Director creates a team of heroes for the purpose of defending the country. Kim knows the team is just part of a sinister plot but what can she do when the heroes are her high school friends. Please review and comment!
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible, Shego, Wade, Ron, Yori, and other characters from Kim Possible are property of Disney. Some characters are original. Kim Possible: Altered Destines is series of stories based off the events of Old Family Ties and New Beginnings, PRISM Predicament, and Awakenings.

Kim Possible: Altered Destinies

Patriotic Duty

Chapter 1

It was all over the news, the media couldn't get enough of it. Tara Smith, a blonde haired, blue eyed cheerleader from a suburban town called Middleton, has become the all-American hero overnight. In six cities across three states, a major crime had been thwarted mysteriously by something eye witnesses had described as a red and yellow streak. The major news corporations were contacted the next day, being told to expect this phenomenon to reveal itself in Washington D.C. at Capital Hill. And, sure enough, once Tara appeared at the scene, out running a few straggling news vans, she became the instant sweet heart of America. After she made her time with the crowd, signing autographs and posing for pictures, the attorney general took to the stand to make the official announcement. "America has always been the land of the free," the veteran attorney stated with a politician's smile on her face. "But though we've always been free to pursue the American dream, we've never been truly free from the threat of crime. We are always thankful to the men and women in uniform who do their best to protect this great nation but today marks the beginning of a new day. The United States government is proud to introduce the first, but not the last, superpowered protector fully sponsored and funded by the Depart of Justice. Ladies and Gentlemen, I now turn the podium over to our new hero, Tara Smith, codename: Velocity!"

As the suit yielded the floor and the hero made her way to the microphone, the uproar from both the press and the audience was deafening. "Wow, they really know how to sell her, huh?" Shego asked as she watched the whole event unfold on television while hooked over the back of the couch.

Kim just shook her head in disbelief. "It's just... so unreal... Tara, of all people, as a superhero."

When the crowd finally died down, Tara cleared her throat. "Oh wow, I'm not sure what to say," Tara said with a shy smile. "I'm not much for public speaking and I've never really been, well, in front of so many people at once. But, hey, I guess that's why I'm out there stopping the bad guys and not giving speeches."

The audience on television gave out a charmed laugh but Shego's laugh was more of mean spirited amusement. "Oh god! She can't be for real! I mean, when does she break out into a Shirley Temple song and dance routine with the Vice President?"

Kim continued watching, now with an intense, serious expression. "I'm trying to watch, Shego."

"I just wanted to say that I'm so happy to be doing what I'm doing. I might not be as great at saving day as Kim Possible now, but if this country needs my help, then I'm going to give it my all!"

Before the crowd erupted into another wave of deafening cheers, Kim turned off the television and reached for her pant's pocket. Meanwhile, Shego patted her back, still in the mood to give smart ass remarks. "Well, at least the prom queen said your name on T.V."

Kim took out the Kimmunicator and switched it on. "Bonnie was prom queen, not Tara, and besides the fact, I'm pretty sure she rigged it some how. Wade, are you there?"

When the screen went to video display, Wade was right there. "What up Kim?"

Kim was still in a very serious mood. "What up is Tara on the news as the government's own on-call superheroine and Mr. 'I have the whole world wired' didn't tell me about it."

"I'm sorry Kim, I only caught wind of this now. It's weird, one second, all I can get is weird, unconfirmed reports about this blur appearing at the scene of a bunch of averted crimes and now Tara is on the news-"

"With a red jumpsuit. Wade, what happened to the Valkyries One Thousand?"

Shego arched an eyebrow. "What and the what?"

Wade slowly started typing. "Ever since we finally got the experimental pair off you, the company I consulted for decided to shelf the project, sold it last year to the government to see if they could do a better job at solving the problem of involuntary hyper-vibration. If Tara's suit really is an improved version of those shoes, it would easily explain her speed power. But Kim... what makes you think it's the Valkyries giving Tara her power?"

"Besides her form fitting outfit being cherry red? Her codename, Velocity. They could've used any other speed related codename, heck, in that getup she looks like the Flash without a hood over her head. But they picked Velocity, a word that starts with 'V'."

Wade scratched his head, trying to get the connection. "Well, I suppose so Kim, but why would they do that?"

"Because they wanted us to know what they're... what she's doing?"

Both Wade and Shego asked the same question at the same time. "Who?"

Kim's eyes narrowed as her mind focused on only one name, on only one person. "Doctor Betty Director, head of Global Justice."

After what felt like an endless barrage of questions, photographs, and an entire slew of positive PR posturing, Tara was finally taken back to the center of operations she now called home, nestled nicely in Virginia. She stretched herself out as she walked; the suit fit like a glove but her active body wasn't used to the stiff and rigid regiments of the media grandstand and a long car drive. Accompanying her was the attorney general that introduced her. "That was a slam dunk out there kid," the politician commented with a proud look. "The people loved you and I'm sure my approval rating is going to get a nice piggyback ride off you're new found popularity."

Tara just smiled and looked up at the ceiling lights as they walked down the marble tiled hallway. "I just hope I can live up their expectations, ma'am. The training sure did help get me used to the suit but I'm still a long way off from being as good as my friend Kim."

"Oh, don't compare yourself to Kim Possible, you'll be as good as her in no time, and I emphasize no time. I mean, my god, did you really stop crimes in three different states in the same day or is this new program churning out clones in jumpsuit to make you look good?"

Tara looked at the aged woman and smiled politely. "Ma'am, I might be a little green but I can carry my own weight," she answered. In a flash, Tara vanished momentarily before the general attorney's eyes and reappeared with a sandwich in hand. "I'm sorry but you don't mind if I eat and talk do you? I've been starving half way through that press event."

The elder lady laughed. "Tara, you can eat as much as you want, no need to threat on my account. I can only imagine how many calories you're burning running so fast. Tell me, how can you move like that and not run through a wall or trample over half a dozen people?" she asked.

Tara quickly chewed and swallowed the first bite of her sandwich. "Actually, it's pretty easy for me. When my body starts vibrating at higher speeds, it's like my brain goes faster too. I mean, it's kinda hard to put into words. When I'm running that fast... it's like...like..."

"Time slows down."

The two turned their heads and there was Kim, just idly leaning against the wall by the reception desk. Since the first floor of the building was technically open to the public, Kim was free to loiter all she wanted while waiting for Tara. The attorney general tried to say something but Tara stood between the two and waved off her political sponsor. "It's ok ma'am, she... she's here to visit me, I invited her," Tara said, trying her best to sound sincere. After a pause, the politician nodded and continued on her way. Kim slowly walked up to Tara to strike up a serious conversation but Tara hugged her tightly before she could open her mouth. "Oh my god, Kim!" she squealed delightfully. "I can't believe you're here! Oh, this is so great, it's been so long! Did you see me on the news? The suit doesn't make me too bulgy does it?"

Kim awkwardly returned the hug and tried to unburden Tara of her insecurity. "Trust me Tara, you looked great on camera, very picturesque. But, I came here to talk-"

Tara took another bite of her sandwich and lead Kim down one of the hallways. She swallowed as quickly as she could before speaking again. "Great! I really want to catch up, it's been too long since we've talked. We can talk while I give you a tour of the place. I've only just gotten here but I think I've gotten down the first floor pretty well while I was getting this sandwich."

Kim turned on her heel and stopped Tara. "No... Tara... this is serious."

Tara slowly looked around and then back to Kim. "Kim... what's wrong... it's not Ron, is it? He's not in any... legal trouble is he? Or... oh Kim, is it you? You didn't come looking for me to-"

Kim shook her head sternly, cutting off Tara's questioning. "Tara, it's not about me, it's about you."

"But... what about me?"

"Tara, who gave you that suit?"

Tara quickly shrunk back a bit, her eyes darting around. "Kim, you... I can't really talk about that kind of stuff, it's top secret, national security kind of stuff."

"Who picked you? Who authorized your training? Tara, who gave you a suit made of the Valkyries One Thousand?"

The last question made Tara pull her head away in shock. "Bu... no, there's no way... how did you know about the Valkyrie project? They said they developed... I mean... oh darn, me and my big mouth."

"Tara, the government didn't make your suit, Wade did. Wade made the Valkyries while doing consulting work. Tara, I've used them myself, they're dangerous, your suit is dangerous. If you use it too much, you won't be able to stop the vibrations, you'll lose control of your own kinetic output, you won't even be able to deactivate it."

Tara recovered her resolve and propped herself up straight before Kim. "I've been told that the earlier prototypes had that problem but this suit is different. They've added inhibitors that'll cap my maximum speed so I can always have full control of my body's hyper vibrations. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by scaring me Kim, but it won't work, I can assure you. I might be sweet, dependable Tara from the cheer squad to you, but I've received some basic training, I can handle myself."

"No, Tara, you don't understand. I'm not trying to scare you, I'm trying to find some answers. Tara, I think your involved in a very dangerous game, you're being used."

"Used? The only thing I'm seeing used is our friendship but I'm sorry Kim, even from you, I won't buy into these baseless accusations."

"Tara, listen to me! The person who put you up to this, the mastermind behind this whole government sponsored hero idea is a woman named Doctor Betty Director. She's bent on stopping people she considers vigilantes, people like me and Team Go, operating outside the system to help people. It makes sense Tara, why else would one of my best friends be the first person enlisted into this dog and pony show?"

The question turned Tara from serious to hateful. "You think I'm some joke?"

"What?"

"You don't think I deserve this? You think the only reason I'm here is for your sake? That the only reason I was picked and trained and given this opportunity to help people was just to get to you?"

"Tara, you don't understand."

"I don't understand? I think I'm understanding plenty. I'm also understanding that you go around the world doing what you do but maybe it's time the homeland had protection of it's own."

"What? Tara, you're not seriously buying this, are you?"

"Buying it? Right now Kim, I am it."

"Tara, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. This isn't a game, it's extremely dangerous and I'm not just talking about the bad guys."

"Kim... I think you should leave now."

"Tara you have to listen to me," Kim warned placing her hand on Tara's shoulder. Tara looked down at Kim's hand and grabbed on to it as well as Kim's side. Before Kim knew it, the world around her became a blur of colors, the force on her body was soften by a function of the suit but she knew that she was being moved in a super-accelerated speed. After only a minute, Tara came to a halt and released Kim from her grasp. Looking around, Kim noticed the highway sign that marked the Virginia-Maryland border.

Tara only glared at Kim with an intense scowl. "No Kim, you're going to listen to me. Go back to doing your website hero-for-hire thing and leave me alone. Incase you haven't heard the news, I have a nation to protect. Unlike some so-called 'heroes', I'm willing to be a patriot and use my new skill to defend my country."

And with that, Tara zipped back south into Virginia, a fading streak of brilliant red and fair gold trailing behind her. Kim stood there, watching until the last bit of Tara's trail shrank to nothing before pulling out the Kimmunicator. "Wade... I'm going to need a ride."

To Tara, the whole world was slowing down, time passed by at the pace of thick molasses as she effortlessly wove past several cars on the highway coming towards her. She was told before to avoid such reckless behavior, that it might spook any oncoming driver if she was moving slow enough for them to see her, that if she accidently began running too fast that a sonic boom could cause massive pile ups. It didn't stop Tara from doing it because she needed the challenge, she needed her mind occupied on preventing such as disaster so it couldn't dwell on what was really bothering her. A fruitless endeavor, the run back takes only a handful of seconds and the short distance across the grassy field back to her new base of operation is flooded with torturing thoughts. Despite her strong front, Kim's words had cut deep into her, filled her with self doubt. What if she was a fake? What if she really was just some pawn, that the entire notion of her being this nation's official superheroine was just ploy against Kim? Tara's speed faltered and soon, so did she. Her mind racked with confusion and doubt, she tripped over her own feet and feel to the ground. On the grass she stayed, succumbing to the gloom inside her. "What am I?" she sobbed to herself.

The last thing she expected was a reply but she received one anyway. "You're a heroine who seems to be in distress."

Tara looked up but her teary eyes and the sun shining behind the figure over her made it impossible for her to see who it was. "Oh... this is so inappropriate... I really shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what? Be human?" the female voice asked as she offered her hand. "Velocity, or would you rather I call you Tara? You're greatest quality isn't your speed, that can be manufactured. You're going to be a great hero because you're selflessness and spirit, human qualities I know you have plenty of."

Tara slowly raised back to her feet with the assistance and wiped her eyes clean. "You... can just call me Tara. But... wait, how do you know about my power? What do you mean by my selflessness and spirit?" she asked.

Now with a clear view, Tara saw that she was having this conversation with woman in a suit, something common so close to a government building, but the eyepatch made her stand out. "Tara, when you were asked to stop those crimes last night, you did so without a moment's hesitation. We've told you since the beginning that every time you go out there, you put your life on the line but you kept going anyway. And spirit? You're practically made of it! I mean, who knows more about spirit than a cheerleader, am I right?" she asked with a laugh.

Tara shook her head slowly, trying to clear her mind to make sense of this woman. "You... you're part of my program? Who are you?"

The woman smiled and slid out her hand. "Tara Smith, I'm former Intelligence Specialist Doctor Betty Director. I've had myself reassigned to be the head of the program that trained you and gave you your first assignment. I know we've been a bit vague so far, answering only essential questions. But from now on, everything is in the open, I'll keep no secrets from you and your team."

There was a pause before Tara caught on enough to shake Betty's hand. "Team? You mean... I won't be the only one?"

"Tara, before this year is up, I plan to have at least five members on active duty, including you. And in another three, we're going to make sure no super criminal, mad scientist, freak of nature, or crime organization will ever feel safe to cross with the great U.S. of A."

The sentiment filled Tara's aching heart with a moment of hope but it quickly snuffed out as she lowered her head. "No... you're better off finding another person to put on the speed suit. I'm no hero... I don't even know if this is even legitimate anymore... not after what Kim said."

"Ah, now I see. Kim Possible told you something to make you doubt yourself. Perhaps that I'm only doing this to get at her?"

Tara nodded slowly. "I mean... even talking to you proves some of what she was saying. She said a Betty Director is doing all this just to stop people like her, like Team Go, the real heroes. Now I don't even know what to think."

Tara slowly felt her chin gently lifted upward to face Betty's warm smile. "Tara, don't be silly. You are a real hero, even if you stop now, you helped a lot of people last night. And ask for Kim Possible, I wouldn't put too much stock into what she said. She's speculating, she's only seeing bits and pieces and quickly jumps to the wrong conclusion. The truth is, Team Go and it's members are flaky, at best. They've been idle for years since their sister went rouge and the only thing keeping them going is an ex-convict mother that abandoned them once already. If you ask me, not the most reliable bunch."

"But... what about Kim?"

"I'm not looking to force Kim Possible out of business. Oh sure... we might've had a bad falling out back when I worked in a more... covert position but... I'm willing to admit my mistake and let go of the past... I'm just sorry Kim holds such a grudge."

"What kind of grudge would Kim have against you?"

"Tara, I believe in accountability. I believe that heroes aren't just cape wearing crazies or thrill seeking teens, bouncing around rooftops, dulling out their own brand of justice. Kim misunderstands my intentions as censorship, as a crusade to stop heroics all together. I want to make an ideal, a symbol. I want this team and everyone in it to be a shining example to this country, an example of bravery, courage, and responsibility."

The inspirational words touched Tara, lighting her face with a hopeful expression. "You mean... I'm a symbol like that? That people are going to see me and see all that?"

Betty laughed and patted Tara's shoulder. "Tara, you've already touched millions of Americans already. Not one city, town, or borough in this country is going about their day without your name on their lips. And that's just the start, so, are you ready to change this great land of ours, Tara?"

Tara stood at attention and gave a salute as best she could. "Ma'am, yes ma'am! Velocity is ready and waiting!"

Betty nodded and returned the salute. "That's exactly what I like you hear. Now come on, it's time to fulfill our patriotic duty!"

-From SDZero

I like to wish everyone in a happy new year and hope that you're enjoying the Altered Destinies series. As always, if you have any comment or complaint, please leave a review or email me at Thanks as always for the support.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible, Shego, Wade, Ron, Yori, and other characters from Kim Possible are property of Disney. Some characters are original. Kim Possible: Altered Destines is series of stories based off the events of Old Family Ties and New Beginnings, PRISM Predicament, and Awakenings.

Kim Possible: Altered Destinies

Patriotic Duty

Chapter 2

Isolated in the Nevada desert, a team of analysts and technicians gather data from various monitors, scanners, and satellite readings. They all busy themselves, not noticing their one-eyed employer making her way into the truck trailer that now acted as her program's portable monitoring station. Betty hunched herself over the head analyst and braced her hand against his shoulder as he watched the monitors dutifully. "So how's our new star doing?" she asked with a cheery smirk.

The analyst nodded and wrote down a quick note. "Excellent Dr. Director," he finally reported. "She's easily broken Mach 3 and she's working her way to 4 as we speak. So far, the only problem is that her running around in circles is starting to form a dust devil."

Betty watched the swirling phenomenon in the center of Velocity's circular track and actually beamed with delight. "Excellent, we'll have to remember that little trick for later. Just tell her to widen her circumference by another two miles, that should quell the little devil."

He nodded and passed along the order to Tara through her headset. Sure enough, as Tara widen the length of her laps, the swirling wind began to die down. "Alright, she's picking up speed again... I think she's about to break Mach 4!"

Behind them, a technician was keeping careful track of Tara's vital signs. "Don't count on it," she said. "Her heart rate is spiking and her breathing is getting shallow fast. She can't keep this up much longer."

Betty let out a light chuckle. "No offense, but the girl might just surprise you yet." Soon they began to count off how many miles per hour Tara needed to reach Mach 4. Somewhere at ten mph before the intended mark, Tara's speed began to level out, she had reached her limit. Director took the microphone that transmitted to Tara's earpiece and pulled it toward herself. "Velocity, this is Director, the test is over."

Tara could barley hear anything over her own labored panting but she shook her head. "No... I can... keep... going... I can... go faster..."

"Tara, this is your commander, Dr. Director. I order you to stop!"

After it was phrased more officially, Tara slowed herself down until she came to a stop, falling face first into the sand. She had ran herself to exhaustion. One of the medical specialist opened a line to his team at the scene. "Code white, I repeat, code white."

Betty let out a short sigh and turned toward the door. "So close... just another measly ten mph and she could've broken Mach 4. She's going to be disappointed when she hears this."

The lead analyst leaned back in his chair. "Why? I mean, she can outrun a SR-71 Blackbird on foot, why would she care about being ten below Mach 4?"

Betty opened the door and looked back over her shoulder to the analyst. "Because she'll think it's ten mph that'll separate her from saving someone in need."

Tara slowly regained consciousness on a soft bed in the medical van. She carefully turned her head to see Dr. Director sitting at her bedside, reading a paperback novel. She slowly smiled. "So... how fast... did I go?"

Betty turned toward Tara and closed the book. "Three thousand-thirty-four miles per hour, that's roughly fifty miles a minute and over four-fifth of a mile every second. That means you can go coast to coast in just under an hour!"

Tara tried to seem happy but she slowly frowned and turned over on her bed. "It means I didn't break Mach 4... I'm sorry Dr. Director... I must've really disappointed you."

"Tara, no, of course you didn't. The only reason you didn't break Mach 4 was the inhibitors, not you. Actually, when we began setting up this test, we didn't think you could go half past Mach 2. Stop being so demanding of yourself or you'll find out the hard way that it'll become your greatest hindrance."

Tara kept her back to Director but slowly let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, you win. I guess I did pretty good for my first time going top speed. I just hope it's enough."

Betty smiled and slapped Tara across the back playfully. "Atta girl! Now rest up, because I want you to come with me to Colorado to see the final testing phase of your new partner!"

Tara turned back toward Betty and tilted her head upward, unsure what to think of the invitation. "New partner? Already?"

Betty smiled. "You'll like him, I promise. He's... hearty."

"Alright, lower another beam down," said Tara's new partner in a metallically distorted voice. Standing at eight feet tall and nearly twice as wide as a linebacker, he was giant man who seemed to be composed completely of polished, reflective metal who was currently supporting about twenty steel beams over his shoulders. As another beam was gently lowered down by a crane, the giant rolled his neck around, trying to keep it from going stiff. "Next time, can I just lift up a platform loaded with this stuff?" he asked aloud.

From an observation deck several stories above the scene, Betty spoke into the microphone and her voice boomed out several speakers placed on several support beams of the large testing area built into the mountain. "What's wrong Tin Man? Creak in your neck?"

Tin Man laughed a synthesized sounding laugh. "Hey, it's the posture, not the pressure that's killing me."

"Alright, we'll cancel the test for now then. Just drop the beams and put them back on the loading trucks," Director instructed. While Tin Man cleaned up after himself, Betty looked over the data being transmitted to the observation deck's systems and bit her lip. "Damn... only forty eight tons. I know he can do better than this... but you can't make dumbbells for this kind of thing. Oh well, I guess we can roll in an Abrams Tank and see if he can lift it over his head."

Tara was still taken by the shock of seeing such a sight. "Wow... you thought he could lift more than that?"

Betty couldn't help but laugh. "Tin Man is treated with a special compound that gives him the properties of several metals but mostly of a titanium alloy made specifically to respond to human physiology. All our preliminary data shows he should be able to carry twice this much weight easily. But we didn't take into account awkward shapes and holding multiple objects at once. For all his metal, he's still just human underneath."

Tara looked down the window of the observation deck as Tin Man loaded a second flatbed truck full of beams. "Would it be ok if I talked to him? Alone?"

Betty nodded and started toward the door. "Of course, you two are a team now, best to get to know one another. You can use the lift over in the corner to lower down to ground level, I'll be in a meeting if you two need anything."

Down on the ground, after loading the last of the beams onto a third flatbed, Tin Man waved a silent farewell to the truckers as they made their way to the other end of the training area. "You really know how to carry your weight, don't you?" Tara asked as the platform slid down the last few feet to floor. "In fact, Dr. Director said you can do even better."

Tin Man turned around toward his new team mate, his face was motionless but it still resembled that of a person's, making him look more like a walking statue than anything else. "Tara... oh, sorry, I should be calling you Velocity now."

Tara giggled as she made her way toward the hulking metal man. "No, I like hearing my name every once in a while. Besides, we're technically off the clock. So, how did it feel to give up your humanity for your country."

Now it was Tin Man's turn to give out a laugh, as much of a laugh as he could give out with his distorted voice. "I guess Director didn't tell you everything about me yet, huh? I might be a metal monster now but I can change back to my human form just by willing it."

"So why not turn back now?"

"I prefer the mystique of a secret identity."

"Even from your new partner?"

Tin Man looked slightly to the side and then back down to Tara. "You wouldn't like who I am, the me behind the metal."

Tara placed her hand on her hip and gave him a taunting smirk. "Just because I was a cheerleader, doesn't mean I'm some cruel, judgmental harpy. I won't care what you look like underneath, you're obviously a good person."

"Well, if you really believe that," Tin Man said before he began to glow. The light was dim enough for Tara to look directly at him as it consumed his entire body. Soon his glowing body began to shrink down until it was about as big as a normal sized person. When the light faded back to nothing, Tara was speechless. "Then how come we aren't still together."

Tara told herself she was ready for anything when she egged him on to reveal himself, she was completely wrong. Under the giant metal body, her new partner was her ex boyfriend; Josh Mankey. "Josh... but how did you get involved in all this?"

Josh just smiled. "Me? After high school I signed up with the Navy. Thought it be good to do my part, not to mention the little extra help for college tuition. One day there was a fire in the mess hall, a gas leak in one of the propane tanks, the explosion knocked out the cook and my lieutenant. I went in through the fire and got them both out of there before the other two propane tanks went off. The captain rewarded me for my bravery with a medal and offered me an opportunity to do more for my country than just bob up and down on a boat. I was curious so I said yes and here I am, about to be a full fledged superhero" Josh took a single step forward but quickly cringed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn muscle spasm."

Tara quickly stepped to his side. "What's wrong?"

"It's my neck. I can take an RPG to the chest as Tin Man but if I arch my neck for too long, I get a pinched nerve, even after I change back."

Tara maneuvered herself to Josh's rear side. "Now just relax Josh, this will ease the stress," she informed Josh before softly massaging the base of his neck. Josh momentarily tried to pull away but quickly succumbed to the treatment and whispered a soft sigh of relief. "Better?"

Josh echoed out a satisfied moan. "Much... and the neck is doing pretty good to."

Tara huffed playfully and used her suits ability to vibrated her body to massage deeper into Josh's muscles. "Don't get too comfy, Josh. If I remember correctly, we stopped being a couple for quite some time now."

"Mmm... true, but who's putting the moves on who, Tara?"

Tara grinned to slyly. "I'm just making sure my partner is decent shape. Don't need you letting the bad guys get away because you had a stiff neck."

"I think, even with all your super speed, you just take longer to let go of the past than most people," Josh retorted. He spun himself around to face Tara and they both locked eyes. "But maybe you're not the only one."

Tara froze for a moment but decided to press further on. "You know what they say about dating those you work with?"

Josh took a step closer. "It's dangerous."

Tara moved in closer still before continuing. "Good thing we're trained to handle... dangerous."

Josh slowly moved his hands around Tara. "I think we can still benefit from a little more... practice, don't you think?"

They both moved in closer, a paper thin gap was all that was between them. "I just need to know one thing, Tin Man. Do you have a heart?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're all heart."

"And it only beats for you." The two threw caution to the wind at the same time and locked lips, the tension that had been mounting was all released in that one moment. The moment reminded Tara of why she left Josh in the first place, because he was Kim's crush and she didn't feel right dating him while they were friends. Though she did find a few others to fill his shoes from time to time, a part of her always did regret ruining their relationship. Perhaps now can be different, but for now, she only wanted to live out the moment.

At the head of a long table, Dr. Director flipped through several surveillance images on her personal monitor as one of her advisors was making his statement. "Bottom line, if we're seriously going to recruit a third member, it would be in our best interest to pick one from our minority applicants," he summarized.

Betty lingered her finger over one of the buttons on her monitor and chuckled to herself. She thought how deliciously devastating it would be to Kim if her former cheer squad member, her ex-crush, and her best friend Monique all worked on the same team meant to replace her. She shook her head and quickly abandoned the idea; it would make her intentions too obvious and Monique's loyalty would be to Kim first, no matter how well Betty would try to spin it. Once she gave the matter serious thought, a name quickly came to her. "Derek Frost."

Every eye on the table turned toward Director with a look of disbelief. They were all silent but it was the man in charge of the program's public relations department that dared speak the first word. "Dr. Director... ma'am... I know he's a war hero and scored very high in our personality tests but... he only has one leg. Maybe we don't have to pick one from our list of Black candidates... we still have plenty on the Asian list, the Hispanic list... Native American..."

Betty didn't raise her eyes off her monitor and began flipping through the channels again. "Derek Frost, no one else. I want you to contact him tomorrow morning."

Another awkward silence that was broken again by her public relation's specialist. His voice was shaken with fear of possible reproval. "But... D.. Dr. Director... with all due respect."

Betty finally got up from her seat with a heavy sigh of annoyance. "You're my public relation expert and even you don't see the brilliance in this? War hero, gives his leg to his country and now his country is paying him back in spades! God, I can already see the headlines. We suit Derek with a cybernetic replacement for his missing leg, free of charge. Once he agrees to join the team, we'll fit him with something that will make him fly. Come on Ted, what am I paying you for if I'm the one coming up with these things?"

Ted took his seat, feeling a bit emasculated, as the head of the project's science department slowly raised his hand to voice his opinion. "Umm... Director... flying is a... tricky thing to produce in human physiology... even more so than three tons of metal suddenly appearing on a teenager's body. I probably wouldn't be able to make the proper treatment for another six months."

Betty nodded but continued pacing around the head of the table. "I know, that's why we're suiting him with the Orion armor but I want you to go ahead and work on that flying treatment anyway, I think it'll work for the next candidate."

The science department head looked over the papers in his folder, trying to find any reference to what his boss was talking about. "Orion... armor? I'm sorry, I'm not familiar."

Before Betty could educate her subordinate, the technology and weapons expert provided her own brief explanation on the armor. "The Orion armor was an alternative to the Centurion project. Some people thought that stress activated armor wasn't practical against a sniper's bullet so they built the Orion as a non-morphogenic exo-skeletal alternative. The defense capabilities are similar but Orion lacks the self-repair feature, also, the entire weapon array was replaced with a system that produces large amounts of high temperature plasma energy."

The science head shifted uneasily in his seat, a confused look on his face. "Plasma? As in what our sun is made out of?"

The weapon's supervisor bit her lower lip and waved her hand slightly. "Yes and no. The plasma is the closest you can get to that kind of energy in a portable unit. The suit expends this plasma in three functions; fueling the suit, enabling the flight capability able to break the sound barrier, and powering the weapon and defense mechanisms. The suit shoots beams of plasma from it's hands and creates a sphere solid enough to stop explosive rounds forms around the suit as well. All of this, just like the Centurion, is controlled by the operator's will, a direct mental bond with no surgery required."

Betty nodded. "Exactly Dr. Carmine. Ah, what a perfect tag line. Orion, the hunter in the sky with the power of a star! He might even give young Tara a run for her money, people love an inspirational African American figure." Betty looked down at her monitor and laughed with delight. "Unless he's going up against two young people in love!" she exclaimed before putting her monitor's feed on to the wide screen propped against the wall. A security camera was recording the tender moment between Tara and Josh. Some of the department heads and specialists shifted their seats while they watched, some more intensively than others. "Alright, people, honestly, how perfect is this meeting going? We line up an inspirational hero the same time our two first draft picks develop a romantic connection. I love it! Boy meets girl, boy kisses girl, boy and girl protect America from danger. It's just oozing Norman Rockwell, real American values kind of stuff. All we need is a dog and picket fence!"

When her rant finally ended, Ted finally allowed himself to laugh out loud. "Honestly Director, I can understand the angle with Frost but, common, selling those two as old fashion sweethearts? They're hormonal teenagers fresh out of high school, it'll be easier just to sell them off as lovers and more believable. It's a good premise though, catch some attention by having them get steamy in front of the camera... that is if we can get metal man to actually show his face to the public. And if we can't, hey, Tara alone can grab the twelve to thirty-five year old market by putting her in the right places. Pop videos, Hip Hop awards, MTV interviews, all she would need is some connection with someone who's hot right now, maybe-"

Before he could continue, Betty slammed her hand down firmly on the desk, making everyone jump in their seat. "Ted, I asked a minute ago what I was paying you for. You just told me; to be a parasite in my side." Ted stammered to defend himself after being blind sided by that insult. "We're trying to sell this team off as the American dream, an ideal to mold people's lives after and the best you can come up with is put Tara in a thong on a music video so we can get the attention of every drooling teenage boy and sicko pervert watching her on YouTube. This isn't about ratings Ted, or cheap thrills and stunts for the sake of shock value; it's about what the people need! They need an icon, they need a symbol, they don't need more tabloid headlining trash! Pack your things Ted, you're fired. Tell anyone your involvement with this organization and you'll automatically be found guilty of treason and will be arrested without trial."

Ted was stunned by the sudden dismissal. It took a few moments for him to recover and when he did, he threw over his chair in anger. "You witch! You cycloptic sociopath! You can't do this to me, I'll sue! I'll expose your abuse of power to your superiors! You can't sweep me under the rug this way!"

Betty waited for Ted to finish before pointing a finger at him. "Ted, I never liked you," was all she said before a small electrode fired out her wrist watch and plunged into Ted's neck, sending thousands of volts painfully through his body. The room echoed with his pain filled screams before he hunched over the desk, passed out. "I'll make myself clear... so we'll have no more Ted Ryders in this organization. We're not here to make these heroes of ours into what's already popular, we're here to make them so great that American values become popular again. This team isn't just about fighting the bad guys and stopping those cowboy vigilantes; the team is about making this country great again, to fill it with dignity and self-respect. We're performing a patriotic duty here people, never forget that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two love struck teens I need to talk with. Make sure the cleaning lady doesn't just sweep Ted under the rug, trash belongs in the dumpster."


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible, Shego, Wade, Ron, Yori, and other characters from Kim Possible are property of Disney. Some characters are original. Kim Possible: Altered Destines is series of stories based off the events of Old Family Ties and New Beginnings, PRISM Predicament, and Awakenings.

Kim Possible: Altered Destinies

Patriotic Duty

Chapter 3

Ron puttered across the entire length from his new home with Yori and her personal team of Yamanouchi ninjas to the Vassar residential area parking lot. Just Ron's luck in life; he buys a new scooter once he and Kim moved to New York and it only took a few months before it starting turning into a knocking, sluggish joke. It was as if the spirit of his old scooter had decided to haunt it's owner for whatever reason a scooter would have to do such a thing. Despite the irritation of having to endure riding around in such a faulty mode of transportation, Ron kept his thoughts on the future, the immediate future. He knew going around Kim's back was wrong and so was having Yori settle for only half his heart. Today, Ron was determined to make his decision. Ron pulled up to the front of Kim's dorm and chained his scooter to a sign post. Just as he was clicking the padlock shut, he heard someone call out for him. "Yo, Stoppable. How about a hand here?" Ron turned his head, it was Shego with two arms full of groceries. "Or is lugging around paper bags not part of your secret ninja training?" she mocked.

Ron quickly jogged over to Shego and took some of her load off her hands. "Hey, I guess we must've gotten here at the same time, huh? I was hoping to lure Kim out tonight, she's not too bogged down to leave, is she?" he asked, trying his best to keep his intentions to himself.

Shego just shook her head. "Forget it, sidekick. Ever since metal mouth and the fire fly joined up with speedy and became that whole big group, she's been pouring every free minute she's had locked in her room, thinking. I didn't know Kimmie could get this wound up."

The situation sounded to familiar to Ron and he let a soft sigh escape with his next breath. "Kim can get... obsessive. If she comes up against something she think she can fix, she just keeps at it until she does fix it."

"Ah, let me guess. It's part of that 'I can do anything' philosophy of her's, right?"

Ron nodded. "It can get pretty intense but you have to admire her resolve."

"She's skipping meals and she only checks the Kimmunicator once a day. Seriously, I'm just glad it's been a slow week. I just hope Director's Liberty Legion is more PR and public service announcements than compitition; even I'd feel bad if had to smack around some brainwashed do-gooder."

Just as Shego spoke her peace, both their watches chimed out in unison. Shego rolled her eyes, she was still unfamiliar on how to operate her's so Ron had to answer Wade's call. "Hey Wade, Shego and I were just about to go up to Kim's room, what up?"

As Wade's face appeared on the watch, it was obvious something had him concerned. "Well, at least someone's answering their Kimmunicators. I've been trying to reach Kim for ten minutes but she keeps turning it off! We got a hit and it sounds major urgent."

Shego nudged herself against Ron, pushing him out of the watch's view while holding his wrist in place with her free hand. "What is it?" she asked while Ron tried to retake his place.

"It's anonymous but the guy who contacted us left a voice message and he sounded freaked. Looks like he came to Poughkeepsie to talk to Kim personally but he says he can't even leave his hotel room because someone's after him. Since I can't get Kim to answer her Kimmunicator, I guess you two are going to have to check it out."

Shego tried to keep control of the conversation but Ron was able to whip his arm free and finish the briefing. "On it Wade, just shoot the address and we're on our way."

As Ron read the address, Shego took Ron's share of the grocery from his arm and started back toward the packing lot. "Well, I guess that mean's we're taking my car. You know, since I wouldn't be caught dead riding shotgun on your spaz speedster."

Ron shook his head as he switched off his watch and then reached for his pocket. "Just give me a sec, I need to make a call before we go," he said, pulling out his cellular phone. "Something tell me, we're going to need some backup."

Shego roared down the road, it was dusk and the traffic had cleared up a tad but not enough. After moving into Kim's dorm, Shego wired in some cash from her overseas account to buy a used compact just to get around town. She was beginning to regret not going all out for the Porsche as the minutes ticked by on the digital clock of the car radio. "Damn it... this is taking too long. Are you sure I'm going the right way?" Shego asked, cutting off another SUV in order to beat the red light.

Ron braced his arms against the dash and the ceiling of the car as Shego darted and swerved toward their destination. Catching a quick glimpse of a street sign, Ron closed his eyes shut to concentrate. "Yeah... just take second to forty-eighth and take a right!"

"That'll take me to the business district, we're trying to find a hotel."

"Yes but this is one of those business motels, it's two blocks outside the business district."

"Wait, you mean that place... god, what's it called... Fall Garden? I thought that was a one story office complex. Huh, go figure."

Ron cried out as Shego once again changed lane hard enough to jerk him side to side. "I'd rather you go slow!" he whined.

Shego leaned forward in her seat and huffed out angrily. "Damn... we're too late... they're already there."

Ron tried to get himself upright now that Shego was beginning to slow down. "Who, who's already where?"

Shego clenched the wheel tightly and spat through her clenched teeth. "Orion just flew past us. The Liberty League is going after our mystery man."

Sure enough, as they finally made it past the main gateway of Fall Garden Hotel, there was Tara, AKA Velocity, and Tin Man waiting outside one of the buildings with Orion hovering overhead. Tin Man's voice boomed like a bullhorn as he made his ultimatum. "Ted Whitmore, this is your finally chance to surrender yourself. Come out or we will be forced to come in and apprehend you by force!"

Shego's car screeched to a halt, peeled rubber flew into the darkening sky. Ron was shaken but Shego nearly leapt out the driver seat. Wearing a red jacket with jeans in lieu of her trademark jumpsuit made her entrance feel a bit forced to her. Regardless, Shego stood her ground and drew her finger out to the federal supers. "Now what has this guy done to deserve all three of America's new glory group to come knocking at his door?"

Tara and Tin Man turned around toward Shego, Orion slowly began to circle around the car, just incase Shego tried anything. Tara felt the need to respond; as the first official member of the Liberty League, she did have seniority in a team with no official command structure other than following Director's orders. "Ted Whitmore is a former member of the Liberty League program. He was warned not to share classified information about us and now we're here to take him into federal custody to begin his sentence for treason against the United States government."

Shego crossed her arms. "Is that so, sunshine? Do you have any proof of him breaking that ridiculous little law?"

"That's not any of your business. Now stand down, citizen," she instructed Shego, whose immediate reaction was to muffle an involuntary laugh at the sheer corniness of that demand as Ron finally pulled himself out of her car. "Ron? What are you doing with her? You're not cheating on Kim with this woman, are you?"

Ron froze and quickly shook his head but Shego finally busted out in a wild fit of laughter from Tara's accusation before he could verbalize his denial. "Oh this was so worth the trip! Me and Hong Kong Phoney? Wow, you might be light speed fast but you're a little slow in the head, aren't you?"

Tin Man stomped a step toward Shego, the force cracking the pavement underfoot. "You have a lot of nerve, lady! Now either clear out or we'll have you arrested."

Orion lowered himself down and kept a close watch on Shego and Ron. "Tin Man, don't get too cocky. That's Shego, former international criminal and supervillain. She's currently on special pardon from the UN and I hear she's working with Kim Possible now but that doesn't mean she can't turn it all around in a second and start blasting those green fireballs everywhere."

Ron huffed at Shego's mocking laughter and made his way toward the two heroes on the ground. "Kim told me this group of your's is being run by Dr. Director, Tara. Now, I could preach and argue with you about that all night but I'll just make my point now; did she show you proof that this Ted guy did what he supposedly did or did she just tell you to fetch?"

The accusation riled up Josh even further than Shego's insult but he felt Tara's hand hold him back as she stepped toward Ron. "It's not our job to review evidence and pass judgement. We're not judge or jury, we're bailiffs. We're here because the government needs us to be here."

"To apprehend a single man? Does he have powers? Is he even armed?"

"We don't tell you how to hop around the world to catch some unstable scientist while breaking local and international laws flagrantly so you don't tell us how to do our job."

Ron reached his hand out to Tara's shoulder in order to connect to her. "Tara..."

His effort was rewarded by a hard slap across his face. His head jerked hard to the side, the taste of blood already rolling over his tongue. Ron did nothing to retaliate, if anything else, it was good preparation for the big decision he'll have to make over Kim and Yori in the future. "It's Velocity to you and don't you ever touch me."

Shego wasn't feeling as passive as Ron was willing to be and she ignited her hands, preparing for the worst. From overhead, Orion began charging his own hands. "Shego's going hostile, I'm going to-AH!" he cried out suddenly. Examining his right hand, a metal object had pierced through the crystalline part of his armor where the plasma was designed to generate. As superheated vapors poured out from the breach, Orion quickly willed the armor to cut off power to his right arm before anything else could happen. "I've been hit!"

Tin Man and Velocity quickly searched their surroundings and quickly found a woman all in black twirling another kunai around her finger, perched atop the vacancy sign. "You would be wise not to engage combat with us," Yori warned in a calm tone.

Orion growled out and charged his left hand, the red aura ebbed with growing intensity the further he charged. "There's three of us and three of you, not to mention you already wasted your element of surprise!" Yori merely snapped her fingers and from the rooftops and from the bushes emerged nine other ninjas; Dream Team Eleven was ready to make their stand. "Alright... maybe you had one last surprise..."

Just as things were beginning to get intense, Ron's cell phone began to ring. He would've ignored it but he recognized the tone to be Kim's. "Woah, time out please," Ron requested before answering the call. "Kim?"

Kim's voice seemed tired but serious. "I know you're facing them Ron, hand your phone over to Tin Man," she instructed plainly.

Ron hesitated but if Kim could stop a worldwide network of evil kids meal toys and come back from the dead, than she must have a way of quelling the Liberty League over the phone. He slowly offered his phone up to Tin Man. "Dude, it's for you."

Cautious, Tin Man carefully plucked the phone out of Ron's hand and held it up to his polished ear. "Kim Possible, I presume?"

"Cut the act Josh, I know it's you. I know everything now."

Tin Man froze but he tried to hide his anxiety from his teammates, an easy thing to do with a motionless face. "How did you know, are you the one Ted leaked the information to?"

"No but I do know everything he was planning on telling me and then some. I also know that you, Tara, and Mr. Frost are doing this with the best of intentions. Somehow, it's Director who I'm still in the dark about."

"How can you know all of this if Ted never contacted you."

"I had a friend read all your minds... I didn't like the idea at first but your team is pretty much Betty's way of muscling me out so I had little choice. Director knew though, after our last encounter, that someone developed telepathic abilities but I don't think she knows who yet. She sent you after Ted because she knew that, sooner or later, I would do exactly what I did... I'm sorry Josh... I just couldn't think of any other way."

There was silence over the line as Josh let the whole situation sink in. "It's alright Kim... I know you well enough to trust your judgement. But you do know that means Ted is technically guilty of the crime he's been accused of, even if he wasn't aware of it."

Another silent pause, Kim's breathing was shaken for a moment and Josh knew what she said next, she forced herself to say. "I know, he was coming to see me, to tell me this anyway so you have attempted treason just for that. I won't stop you from bringing him in... I just want to know you're really committed to the notion of justice and not the kind defined by Dr. Director."

"Of course I do, I'm not some tool, I'm a real hero for justice."

"Good, remember that and don't let her manipulate you to think otherwise. Give the phone back to Ron and I'll tell them to stand down."

Josh felt a something turn in the pit of his stomach but if Kim was offering a non-violent solution to this problem, he was going to take it. He returned the phone to Ron, whom quickly pressed it back against the side of his face. "Kim?" He simply listened, concern washed over his face for a moment but he nodded in the end. He pocketed the phone and motioned Yori to stand down. "Come on Shego... we're going home."

Kim slowly placed the phone flat on the table before doing the same with her forehead. She knew what she just did, she just sentenced a man to a treason sentence just for being in Director's way. She tried to tell herself that he broke a federal contract, that the fact Ted was seeking her out proved his willingness to consciously disobey the government. But no matter how many lies she tried to bury herself under, the cold truth still pierced through her soul; she gave Director exactly what she wanted. All for the sake of preventing an all out war against people she considered her friends, even Tara who was still miffed at her from their last conversation. It was a brilliant strategy on Betty's part, or the greatest stroke of luck ever. She made Kim's long time friend and high school crush members of a team designed to replace her. She even forced Kim's hand and had her use Zita to read all their minds in order to learn the truth. That part, Kim knew, must've been part of Betty's grand scheme, it was the only way to explain why her mind, unlike everyone else, was shielded from Zita's mind reading ability from the yellow Go spectrum. And with that knowledge, Kim knew that Ted was purposefully willing to commit a trumped up felony and was legally guilty of treason to his country. Now there was nothing left for her to do but coop with her decision. "This is so unfair..."

The room was completely silent until there was a knock on the door. When Kim rose her head to look, a note had been slipped in. She slowly pulled herself out of her seat and bent over to pick it up. As she did, she could hear the door to the apartment close shut, whoever slipped the note in would most likely be long gone soon enough. Kim opened the note and something slid through the folds and onto the floor. Ignoring it for the moment, Kim read the note.

"You have friends in high places. Don't loose hope."

Reassuring as it was cryptic, the note gave no clue to the identity of it's writer or of it's meaning. Kim knelt down to the floor and focused her attention on what fell to the ground. It was a coin, a silvery coin, a piece of American currency almost never used anymore. "A Susan B. Anthony dollar coin?" Kim stared at the coin, examined it at every angle before putting it in the top drawer of her computer desk. "I don't know what this means... but I'm going to find out."


End file.
